Serial Killer
Serial Killer is the third episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 30, 2009. It is the sixteenth episode overall. Plot Killer Croc stomps through the sewers while holding a large object that is unseen. As he comes into the light we see it is a body. The body is mangled and bloody as Killer Croc digs into the body and has his dinner. Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara watch the news and see that people have gone missing and last seen near sewer grates. The top suspect is Arkham escapee, Killer Croc. Bruce and Barbara leave to get into costume. Batman and Batgirl search the streets of Gotham and hear stomping underneath them. They open a sewer grate and jump in. Killer Croc appears and tackles Batman. He is about to kill him when Batgirl stops him. Croc looks at her until Batman escapes with her. Riddler drives a large UPS truck. He stops in front of a pharmacy and opens up the back and Mr. Freeze jumps out. Mr. Freeze walks into the pharmacy talking about how they couldn't help his sick wife so they won't help anyone else and freezes most of the drugs. Montoya, Allen, Sawyer, and "Bullock", Clayface, walk in and try to arrest Mr. Freeze. "Bullock" "accidently" lets Mr. Freeze loose and he escapes. Montoya asks "Bullock" why he seems less like a cop since he got back. "Bullock" passes it off as not being a cop for the eight months he wasn't alive. Riddler drives off with Mr. Freeze but are stopped by a cop car. The two get off and see "Bullock" gets out. Mr. Freeze prepares to freeze him but he transforms back into his clay-like appearance. They stop. Clayface tells them that "Bullock" will be letting a lot of people escape now. Riddler and Mr. Freeze get back in the truck and leave. Maroni and Falcone meet in the forest where Falcone asks Maroni what he gave his wife before she was returned. Falcone's wife started getting sick after she reunited with Falcone and she is now on the verge of death. Maroni tells Falcone that he has the antidote but he will only give it up if Falcone hands his mafia over to Maroni. Falcone declines and tells him he'll just send in his men to get the antidote. Bruce and Barbara discuss how to get Killer Croc and while Bruce tells her that Alfred will absolutely not be bate for that creature, Barbara insists. Alfred tells Bruce that if he must risk being eaten he will. Bruce is worried but finally agrees. Harley and Two-Face are in bed when Ivy walks in on them and while Ivy apologizes and covers her eyes the couple wonders why she is disgusted and talk to her while nude. Ivy, while being disgusted, tells them that Killer Croc has all the spotlight. Harley tells her that the others will have the spotlight until the three of them do something big like kill the mayor. Two-Face agrees and the couple kiss and climb back into bed. At the Gotham Museum, Cameron receives a shipment from Amazon for several items and objects. The curator asks where he got the money from and Cameron tells him that it is his money. The curator makes sure it was not the museum funds and then leaves. Cameron thanks the Amazon shipper who is revealed to be a member of the mafia and Cameron takes all the boxes to his secret underground base underneath the gift shop. Alfred sits on a park bench near a sewer gate and hears stomping. He pretends to be on the phone so Killer Croc will hear him. Killer Croc sees there is no one much around and gets out of the sewer. Batman and Batgirl jump out and catch the Croc in his tracks. Killer Croc is officially trapped and the duo take him to the Batmobile and drive back to the Batcave where they keep him in a cell half in the water. At Wayne Enterprises, Kirk sees himself slowly transforming into the Man-Bat and injects himself with a serum which suppresses the Man-Bat gene. He notices he only has a limited supply to the serum and begins to make more. In his apartment, Jervis Tetch opens a window and sees a young blonde woman in an apartment across the street. He smiles as he watches her, drinking a cup of tea. He also recites several parts of the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 10.98 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Zen Gesner, Dina Meyer, Diana Muldaur, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Robin Lord Taylor, and Zabryna Guevera do not appear in this episode as Dick Grayson, Jim Gordon, Barbara Kean, Leslie Thompkins, James Gordon Jr., the Joker, Penguin, and Sarah Essen. *This episode received positive reviews. It scored a 87% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 83 out of 100 on Metacritic. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V.